stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Departure
| name = Departure | image = baldwintitle1.jpg | season = 3 | ep_num = 8 | code = 24 | writer = | originaldate = 2004 | stardate = 53723.2 | year = 2377 | prev = | next = }} Summary Khan Noonien Singh goes after a Dominion Built Battleship. When captain Patrick Ingrum is kidnapped in plain sight, Dr. Murrow shows his intentions. Log Entries :Captain's Log, Stardate 53723.2: We are en route to the Torros system to snuff out a potential threat. On a personal quest to bring his brand of order to the Alpha quadrant, Khan has apparently gone on the offensive. Should he get a hold of the ship stored at Torros III, the only thing that separates us from a Starfleet surrender is his ability to do battle in space. :Acting Captain's Log, Stardate 53725.8: The intelligence arrays have been reactivated, and additional protective measures are being taken to prevent a repeat of recent events. ::— Recorded by Jaimie Petrelli :Captain's Personal Log, Stardate 53729.8 During my captivity by Khan and his group of Jem'Hadar, I entered into a fascinating conversation with the man that could be considered my child's grandfather. It seems that Dr. Murrow has gone from detachment, to hostility, to embrace of his 'children.' He seemed genuinely interested in what Bridget and Roslyn had accomplished. The fact that Bridget had found her soulmate – me – seemed to hit home with him. Memorable quotes :"Something tells me that was not part of the program." ::— Patrick Ingrum, caught on the holodeck during an attack. :"How come it always seems that we get engaged after my normal shift." ::— Laura Bennett, when an attack cuts her holodeck time short. :"Status." :"Shields are at 72%. We're getting swarmed. There's about 20 warbugs withing half a light year's distance." :"Ready the QT's, charge phasers, and open a channel." :"They're deliberately jamming our signal." :"I don't think I need a lawyer to verify that this is hostile intent. Donna, you may fire at will." ::— Patrick Ingrum and Donna Belding :"Captain, I think we can make a run for it." :"Then by all means." ::— Kim Baker and Patrick Ingrum :"The vessel is powered by dual quantum singularity warp cores. As the Romulans would be more than happy to tell you: quantum singularity drives cannot be shut down once started." ::— Patrick Ingrum, on why the Jem'Hadar dreadnought was not destroyed :"It is of no consequence. The yard relies on sub-standard weaponry. We shall easily disarm them. Ready the Polaron beam." ::— Khan :"We've got 40 minutes to hold them here. Let's make the most of it." ::— Patrick Ingrum :"In the meantime, I suggest that the we fix the intelligence array as soon as possible." :"I'll have Sarah put it on the top of her list – if it isn't there already." ::— Jenna Carson and Jaimie Petrelli “''I hope I'm on time for the party." :"Right on the advertised, sis." ::— 'Roslyn' and 'Bridget' :"''Shouldn't it be obvious to you, 'beautiful rose'. Your well-being is more important to me than this ship; therefore, I have flooded the rest of this ship with neurocine gas. You have 10 minutes to take care of what ever you need to do and beam off before the man on the surface catches on." ::— Alan Murrow, to Roslyn :"Take care of your child. Give her the love I denied her mother." ::— Alan Murrow, to Patrick Notes * Patrick reveals his daughter's middle name - Allison. * Dr. Murrow mentioned that the Romulans were also interested in his sevices, a tip of the hat to * The story title comes from the 1980 album from Journey, following and . References Bennett, Laura; Ingrum, Bridget; Ingrum, Patrick; Jem'Hadar dreadnought; "Life's Highway"; Murrow, Alan; Neurocine; Petrelli, Jaimie; Roslyn; Singh, Khan Noonien External link *Departure Full text of the story, on the author's website. Episode 24